


In the Trees

by sweet_rose_gold0311



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shoni - Freeform, Smut, literally just Shoni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_rose_gold0311/pseuds/sweet_rose_gold0311
Summary: Toni and Shelby find out just how vulnerable they've become on the island.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	In the Trees

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my girlfriend because she’s obsessed so enjoy

The forest was quiet, the sound of twigs echoing as Shelby stumbled through the trees, nearly running from the spot where Toni stood. Shelby could hear Toni calling her name, chasing after her, could still taste Toni on her lips, but she did not turn around. Shame welled in her chest, her cheeks flushed through the dirt caked on them. She couldn’t believe herself; she had kissed another girl. And not just any girl, but Toni. The same Toni she had practically called a sinner just days before. 

What was Toni thinking? Had she called after Shelby to yell at her for her hypocrisy? Was she angry?

Or did she, like Shelby, feel that tingle in her belly that had begun the moment their lips touched, the rush of adrenaline when Shelby’s hands curled around the sides of Toni’s face? Could it be that Toni called after Shelby because she wanted more? 

Shelby was furious with herself, tears of frustration welling in the corners of her eyes. She was simultaneously embarrassed that she had let her desires get control of her, but also that she had not had the courage to stay, to talk to Toni about what had happened. She fairly ran back to camp, working to compose herself along the way, hoping none of the other girls would notice her emotion. 

\---

Toni, for her part, was not angry with Shelby. She was stunned, sure, but more than anything Toni felt immense compassion for the girl. She remembered well the pain that accompanied her first crush, the way she desperately wanted to be herself but just didn’t know how. Toni was lucky, in a way; bouncing around from foster home to foster home gave her the opportunity to start fresh. One day she found herself going to a new home, and she simply decided she’d be out from then on. Toni had enough heartache in her world, there was no need to add to it by being ashamed of who she was. 

She knew Shelby had not been so fortunate. Suddenly, Shelby’s strong words about Toni’s sexual orientation made all the sense in the world. Shelby didn’t hate Toni. She hated herself. 

Toni bolted, leaving the pile of kindling she had collected on the forest floor behind her, running after Shelby like her life depended on it. She called out, but she didn’t expect Shelby to stop, not really, as much as she would have liked to talk to Shelby about what had happened. Toni felt sure that Shelby would need some time to process on her own. 

But Toni wasn’t about to let her go without a fight. She ran harder, feet pounding through the dirt, wanting to make it back to camp at the same time as Shelby so the other girls wouldn’t ask questions. As she ran, her heart twinged, and Toni realized she wished their kiss could have lasted just a little bit longer.

\---  
In the real world, Shelby could have made a clean break. Chalked up the kiss to a silly mistake, blame it on the heat, even, and never seen Toni again. It had worked with Becca, after all. 

Except it hadn’t. Because Shelby was here, on this island, worlds away from the life she had fought so hard to keep perfect, and she was still making the same mistakes. Only this time, the island wouldn’t let her escape. Toni was there, a constant reminder of all of the parts of herself that Shelby had been taught to despise. And Toni wasn’t just there, she was taking her shirt off and swimming in the ocean, laughing and making dirty jokes like she always did. 

Every time Shelby looked at Toni, she felt shame rise in her chest like bile. She drank, listening as the voices in her head grew louder--one begging for Shelby to finish that kiss, the other yelling that Shelby was a piece of shit. Somehow, Shelby knew those voices couldn’t fight forever. Eventually, one would have to outlast the other. She would have to choose. 

\---

As much as Toni wanted to give Shelby her space, she saw the other girl withering away in front of her. The more Shelby drank, the less like herself she became, until Toni worried Shelby would collapse entirely. She felt powerless to help Shelby, as much as she wanted to. So, instead, Toni watched from a distance, trying to keep herself open in case Shelby wanted to talk. 

A week passed before the girls got their chance. Fighting with Martha, it turned out, was good for their relationship. As they walked through the forest, Toni couldn’t help but feel a little shy, wondering what she should say, wondering what Shelby was thinking. Toni had spent the last several days making peace with the situation, convincing herself that Shelby didn’t really like her, that Toni was simply an outlet for years of pent up sexual frustration. It wouldn’t have been the first time. 

At this point, part of her was guarded. Toni wanted to be there for Shelby, but she also knew she needed to protect herself. She couldn’t be a place for Shelby to experiment, or a simple island fling. Toni knew herself well enough to know she wouldn’t recover from that, and she suspected Shelby wouldn’t either. 

Just as Toni was mustering up the courage to bring up the kiss to Shelby, the two came upon the lychee tree. 

\---

Toni saw it first, and Shelby’s jaw dropped as they ran toward the tree, cheering with excitement. She forgot totally about every other girl on the island, focused only on putting lychees into her mouth as quickly she could, extinguishing the hunger that had been roaring in her stomach for so long. Shelby smiled at Toni, who had the same idea. Both girls laughed as they ate fruit after fruit, completely in awe of their good luck. 

Shelby paused her feast and looked at Toni, at the pure joy on her face, and suddenly hunger was no longer the fire in her belly, but raw desire. Toni sensed the shift and stared at her, and Shelby’s feet propelled her forward. She lifted her hands and cupped them around Toni’s face. Shelby pressed her lips against Toni’s, and she felt as though they had never left, that this was where her lips were supposed to be all this time. 

\---

For a moment, as they pulled apart, Toni’s guard stayed up. She searched Shelby’s face for reassurance, for a sign that Toni could trust her. 

“Are you sure?” she asked. 

\---

And then they were together. They were kissing, lychee juice and sweat and saliva mixing in their mouths in a way that should have been gross if it hadn’t been so beautiful. Toni pulled off her shirt first, then Shelby. They barely had time to look at one another before their mouths pressed together again, Toni’s hands wrapped around Shelby’s back, Shelby’s hands on Toni’s neck. 

Toni worked one hand up Shelby’s back and into her blonde hair, leaning into the kiss further, pressing their bodies together, and gently slid her tongue into Shelby’s mouth. Shelby gasped in pleasure and kissed Toni back. She slipped her own tongue into Toni’s mouth, just a little at first, then harder, more forcefully, finding Toni’s tongue with hers and relishing the taste. Shelby felt for Toni’s bottom lip and sucked it, biting it just enough to make the other girl moan. 

Toni’s response was to pull away, but only enough to move her mouth to Shelby’s neck, where she planted wet kisses before sucking the skin between her teeth, one hand still wrapped in Shelby’s hair, the other lowering to her ass. 

“Shit,” Shelby breathed as Toni continued her kisses, moving down Shelby’s collar bone. 

“What do you want?” asked Toni, lips still pressed against Shelby’s chest, inching ever closer to her breasts. 

“I want to go lie down with you,” Shelby said, bringing her hands around Toni’s face and coaxing her to eye level. She put her mouth against Toni’s ear.

“And then I want you to touch me. Everywhere.”

Toni broke away and grinned, grabbing Shelby’s hand and nearly dragging her away from the lychee tree, looking for a more secluded area of the forest. They didn’t make it too far before Shelby stopped and pulled Toni down to the forest floor with her. She grabbed Toni’s bra and tried to bring it over her head, laughing when Toni got stuck, then removed her own. Shelby lay back on the ground, her eyes floating away from Toni’s face to look at the other girl’s boobs now bare above her. Toni adjusted herself on top of Shelby, straddling her body, her arms propping her up so she could look into Shelby’s face. 

“Wow,” Shelby said, a shy smile on her face. 

“What?” asked Toni, leaning in to kiss her again. 

“You’re just…” Shelby trailed off as Toni began to move her kisses downward again, nipping at her neck, tracing her collar bone with her lips. 

“I’m just what?” laughed Toni, still kissing every inch of Shelby’s skin that she could find. 

“Perfect,” Shelby sighed, closing her eyes in enjoyment. “You’re perfect.” 

Toni paused, bringing herself above Shelby once more, gazing into her face. Shelby opened her eyes. 

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” 

As the words left her mouth, Toni lowered her head to Shelby’s, brushing their lips together. Just as Shelby’s lips parted to receive her kiss, Toni jerked away, finding Shelby’s ear with her teeth and biting, listening to Shelby’s gasp of surprise. She lowered herself further, bringing her body to the left side of Shelby’s, her head at Shelby’s chest. 

“God, you have beautiful tits,” Toni said as she grabbed Shelby’s right breast with her hand, finding the left one with her mouth. She felt the weight of the tit in her hand as she sucked the nipple in her mouth. Toni knew from the way Shelby’s body responded that she was into what was happening. She sucked harder, rolling Shelby’s other nipple between her fingers. 

“Holy--” Shelby stopped, unable to get the words out fully. She twisted her hand into Toni’s hair, pulling at it instinctively with every wave of pleasure. She looked at Toni and saw that Toni was looking back, her eyes raised. Toni watched Shelby enjoy the way she played with her nipples, biting a little harder every time Shelby looked too relaxed. 

Toni pulled her mouth away for a moment, still squeezing Shelby’s other tit with her hand. 

“Take your pants off.” 

Shelby let out a short breathless laugh as she quickly navigated her arms around Toni, hooking her thumbs at her waistline and kicking off her leggings. Toni returned her lips to Shelby’s chest, flicking her nipple with her tongue, giving it a final tug with her teeth before beginning to kiss her way down Shelby’s stomach. 

She traced Shelby’s body with her hands, feeling her way down Shelby’s sides as her tongue followed down her stomach. Toni sensed Shelby’s pleasure, her back arching, her body rising just slightly to meet Toni’s. Toni felt herself get wet from just watching the other girl, and desire roared inside her chest. She moved more quickly now, her lips planting little kisses along Shelby’s hip bones. Toni worked her arms underneath Shelby’s legs, moving her head between them and turning to the side to bite Shelby’s thigh. 

“Oh, fuck,” Shelby moaned, her hands finding Toni’s head and tangling her fingers in Toni’s hair. 

“God, you are so fucking hot,” said Toni. She followed Shelby’s inner thigh with her tongue and gripped Shelby’s hips with her hands, pulling Shelby toward her. She felt Shelby freeze in anticipation and lowered her face just above Shelby’s pussy. Toni slowed herself, wanting to savor the moment.

Shelby felt Toni’s breath between her legs, every inch of her body tingling in response to Toni’s touch. She stopped moving, thinking only about how close Toni’s mouth was to her pussy. Shelby looked down at the other girl and Toni’s eyes rose to meet hers as she opened her mouth to breathe against Shelby’s skin once more. A small smile crossed her face, a question in her eyes. 

“Please,” begged Shelby. 

The first touch was explosive in Shelby’s body. She felt Toni plant the lightest kiss against her clit and she sunk into the forest floor, her head rolling back and her eyes closing. Toni continued her kisses, then worked her tongue onto Shelby’s clit. She licked slowly, carefully, flattening her tongue and using her whole mouth as she tasted Shelby’s wetness. Toni traced Shelby’s entire pussy with her tongue, flicking it at the opening before pressing down harder as she licked all the way up to Shelby’s clit. She moaned. 

“Damn you taste good,” Toni said, her mouth still pressed against Shelby’s body. She worked more quickly now, moving her tongue against Shelby’s clit faster, playing with it until she heard the girl gasp. 

Shelby propped herself up on her elbows to watch Toni, breathing hard. “That feels amazing, holy shit. Holy shit.” She almost wasn’t sure she could take it, could feel her hips rising to meet Toni’s tongue without her control. Toni moved even faster, her tongue flicking against Shelby’s clit, her eyes gazing into Shelby’s face. Then she moved one hand away from Shelby’s thigh and brought her arm underneath her chest. Toni continued playing with Shelby’s clit, circling around it with her tongue, sucking on it before pressing her tongue harder against it again. 

Then Toni took one finger and slowly, gently put it inside Shelby. Shelby squirmed in pleasure, gasping loudly at the sensation. Toni pulled her mouth away from Shelby’s clit, grinning at Shelby’s reaction. She moved her finger slowly in and out of Shelby’s pussy, occasionally curling it upward when she was inside. Toni kissed the inside of Shelby’s thigh, bit it a little, and watched her finger going into Shelby and back out again. 

“Fuck, you are so wet, Shelby,” Toni moaned, speeding up the motion of her finger, biting Shelby’s inner thigh harder. 

“It’s all you, Toni,” said Shelby between gasps. “You make me feel so good.” 

Toni slid a second finger into Shelby, listening to the other girl whimper with desire. She moved her thumb onto Shelby’s clit, rubbing it as her fingers tickled the inside of Shelby’s pussy, sliding in and out of her wetness. 

“Toni...Toni,” Shelby whined. “I need you...I need you to fuck me.” 

Toni grinned. “Yeah?” she whispered. “Is that what you want?” She slowed her fingers, resting her thumb on Shelby’s clit. 

“Yes, god, yes,” said Shelby. “Fuck me NOW.” 

Toni didn’t need any further prompting. She sat up, propping her body above Shelby’s with her left arm as she thrust her fingers into Shelby’s pussy. Toni thrust her fingers in and out as hard and fast as she could, watching Shelby’s face contort in pleasure as she arched her back. 

“You are so fucking sexy, Shelby, oh my god,” said Toni, moving her hand even faster. 

Shelby moaned and gasped, unable to respond. She had never known such incredible sensation was possible. She felt it building, radiating through her body until it threatened to overcome her. Toni sensed the reaction, continuing to thrust, feeling the wetness of Shelby’s pussy drip across her fingers.

“God, yes...I want you to cum for me, Shelby,” said Toni, a commanding tone in her voice. “Cum for me.”

Toni had said the right words. Shelby’s eyes closed, wave after wave of pleasure pulsing through her body. Toni could feel Shelby’s pussy throb and tighten as she climaxed, crying out as she came.

“Fuck, oh, FUCK!” screamed Shelby, her hands flying away from her, nails digging into the earth. The orgasm ripped through her entire body in a way that Shelby didn’t know was possible. 

Toni slowed her hand, curling her fingers upward and playing inside Shelby’s pussy as she came. She smiled, taking great pleasure in the other girl’s orgasm. The look on Shelby’s face was pure bliss, and Toni felt pride that she had satisfied Shelby so well. Shelby’s breaths were quick and ragged. 

“That...felt...so...good,” Shelby breathed, punctuating her words with short bursts of laughter. “How did you learn how to do that?”

Toni’s laugh echoed among the trees. “It just comes naturally, I guess,” she grinned, finally pulling her fingers out of Shelby and laying down next to her. The girls turned to look at one another. Shelby smiled shyly. 

“So,” she said. 

“So what?” said Toni. 

“So...it’s supposed to be your turn now, right?” asked Shelby. 

Toni laughed, and then gazed into Shelby’s now very serious face. “What? Oh, my god, no. I mean, yes, that’s how it goes sometimes, but…” she trailed off. “That doesn’t matter to me. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do.” 

Shelby looked away and nodded, her eyes focused on the treetops above. She was quiet for a moment, and then, still looking away, replied, “I mean, I do want to. I’m just...I’ve never…”

“I know,” said Toni, still turned toward Shelby. “It’s okay, I promise.” Shelby blinked, her eyes squeezing shut and a tear appearing at the corner of her eye. Toni propped herself up, leaning toward Shelby so she could see her face. 

“God, Shelby, no, please don’t cry,” said Toni, at a loss for how to help the girl beside her. 

Shelby’s eyes stayed closed, though she sensed Toni’s presence closer to her. 

“I’m scared,” she finally admitted. “I don’t want to be bad at it. I don’t want to disappoint you. Especially not after you made me feel like THAT.” Her eyes fluttered open, and a small smile crossed her face. 

Toni bent down and touched her lips softly to Shelby’s. “Okay, first of all, that’s impossible. Partially because it’s been so long I think a warm breeze would do it for me…” 

Shelby giggled. “Oh my god, stop!” 

“Seriously!” laughed Toni, still gazing down into Shelby’s face. “But also...it’s not about being good. It’s about just enjoying yourself. Enjoying each other. That’s what makes it feel good.” She paused, watching a little bit of relief cross Shelby’s expression. 

“Okay, I think I get what you’re saying,” Shelby said, still hesitant. She looked away from Toni. 

“Shelby,” Toni said, waiting for the other girl to look at her. Shelby met her eyes. “I’m going to lay down next to you, and I’m going to hold you, okay? Let’s just breathe...let’s just be here together. I feel like this has been a pretty big day for you already.” She laughed a little and winked. 

Shelby smiled, looking fully relieved now. “Thank you, Toni,” she said. “Just...thank you.” 

Toni nodded, lying back down and pulling Shelby close to her, laying her head against Toni’s chest. Shelby’s arms snaked around Toni’s body until the two were pressed closely together, legs and arms all intertwined. Shelby pulled her head back for a moment to look into Toni’s face. 

“I do want you, you know,” Shelby said, her face serious. 

“Oh, I know,” Toni said, grinning. Shelby smiled back, then returned to her place in Toni’s arms. 

The girls lay together, curled up on the forest floor, as the sun sank behind the trees. Shelby’s fingers tickled Toni’s back. Toni played with Shelby’s hair. They dozed a little, drifting in and out of sleep as they relished the feel of one another’s bodies. 

Although they did not speak, both Toni and Shelby sensed a change in one another. Toni’s walls, on high alert for so long, were beginning to crumble. And the part of herself that Shelby had buried for her entire life was beginning to awaken. There was a quiet understanding between the two of them--whatever came next, they had both, in this isolated moment, changed one another for good.


End file.
